nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Nier (Father)
Nier serves as the main character of Nier Gestalt. He is father to Yonah, and is described as being an "unyielding protagonist" who is trying to find a cure for the disease she suffers from, the Black Scrawl virus, by any means necessary. Nier's companions consist of Kainé, Grimoire Weiss, and Emil. History Nier is a middle-aged widower left to watch over his only daughter following his wife's untimely demise some years ago. He loves his daughter deeply and strives each day to provide for her as best he can. Though his appearance seems intimidating, those close to him know Nier as a kind-hearted man with a strong sense of honor and incredible work ethic. Nier is also a skilled fighter trained in the ways of the one-handed sword. Over time, he comes to possess a mastery of the spear and two-handed sword as well. These skills, and many more, come in handy as Nier dedicates himself to finding a cure for his daughter's illness. In one of the short stories in Grimoire Nier it is mentioned that Nier doesn't like fighting Shades because "it feels like killing a human" but despite this he doesn't hesitate to fight them whenever they threaten his village or he is hired to exterminate them. Later, after Shadowlord kidnaps Yonah his hate for the Shades grows into an obsession of killing them. He even goes as far as to kill the intelligent, docile Gestalt that lived in the Memory Tree in the Forest of Myth. Even Grimoire Weiss comments on its capability of reasoning but Nier ignores him and kills the Shade. Nier is the Replicant of a man with the same name who lived in the early 21st century and whose Gestalt came to be known as the Shadowlord. In the end of the game, by killing the Gestalt Nier, he puts mankind on a road to certain extinction as all the intelligent Gestalts bound to Shadowlord start relapsing, which in turn causes their correspondent Replicants to die of the Black Scrawl. The game's third ending, depending on the player's choice, Nier either kills Kainé and lives with Yonah until they both die from the Black Scrawl or sacrifices his whole existence for that of Kainé in which case everyone, even Yonah, forgets that he ever existed. In the "Ending E", told in Grimoire Nier though, the forgotten Nier is reunited with Kainé in some kind of a spirit world after she encounters the guardians of the Replicant System in the Forest of Myth. Replicant In Nier Replicant, the younger incarnation of Nier is the main character. He is brother to Yonah, and is searching for a cure for the disease she suffers from, the Black Scrawl virus. Nier is a teenage boy whose parents died some years ago. He lives with his sister Yonah in their parents' former house, and takes odd jobs from others in the village for money to take care of them both. In the story "Red and Black" from Grimoire Nier, it is revealed that at the age of 15 he was coerced into an implied homosexual relationship with a man in Seafront, in exchange for money to help care for Yonah. He despised the man, and when he later joined an expedition to kill Shades, which by coincidence the man had joined as well, it is implied that during the battle Nier took the opportunity to kill the man. It was this event that made Nier unsure of the distinction between humans and Shades, as he found that killing them "felt the same". See Also *Shadowlord Gallery Gestalt Replicant Trivia *Nier's birthday is September 11th, as evidenced in one of Yonah's diary entries. This coincides with 9-11, the day when the Twin Towers in New York City fell due to a terrorist attack. :*The date is also the birthday of both Caim and Nowe, the protagonists of Drakengard and Drakengard 2, respectively, as well as the release date for the original Drakengard. *Brother Nier's birthday, June 6th, was a placeholder the developers forgot to change. However, some people said that it was Brother Day, and director Yōko Taro just took that as the official birthday. *Nier is 39 years old in at the start of the Nier Gestalt. *Nier is 16 years old at the beginning of Nier Replicant. *In "Ending C" it is revealed that Nier had romantic feelings towards Kainé. *Even though his official name is Nier, you can input your own name at the start of the game. You will have to input it again in the end in order to rescue Yonah, and erase your game data in Ending D. :*Despite this, if you have a save file under a different name, it erases that too. *In the DLC pack The World of Recycled Vessel, the younger incarnation of Nier is playable for a short time in Nier Gestalt. Category:Characters